


Dragon's Heart 龙之心

by yukikosun



Category: Merlin (TV), Parked (2010)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukikosun/pseuds/yukikosun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>流浪者Cathal 遇上Arthur的故事<br/>有种爱，叫做不可替代。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我不拥有任何角色，角色属于BBC和Parked。  
> Merlin属于Arthur，Arthur属于Merlin  
> Cathal属于他自己

Dragon’s Heart 龙之心

 

楔子

 

“我看起来真的很像他吗？”

他轻轻呼出一口氤氲烟气，望着山下暗淡的灯火，不紧不慢地问道。

“刚开始的时候我觉得你很像他。”他说出这话的时候，眼神有点飘，似乎又一不小心掉入了甜蜜的回忆陷阱，“可是现在，我已经觉得你俩一点都不像了。”他笑了笑，取过旁人手里那半支皱巴巴的烟，吸了一口。

“噢？哪里不像了。”他扭过身来，面对着坐在副驾驶座上的金发男人撇了撇嘴，“我没觉得自己和最初遇见你的时候有什么不同。”

“咳……咳咳……不像的地方多了去了。咳咳咳……”他咳得有点失控，虽然他也不是第一次尝试这种“现代人的玩意”，但是他的肺似乎并不是很喜欢这种有有损身心健康的毒药。他半掩着嘴，把吸剩下的烟屁股丢到窗外，又狠狠地吸了一大口沁着泥土腥味的雨后空气，才觉得舒服不少。

毕竟这才是他最熟悉的气味。不论斗转星移，或是无数春秋，过去的、现在的，超越了时间和空间而存在的，弥漫着青草芬芳的风的味道，木枝条燃烧的味道，Merlin同他背靠背躺在湿漉漉的草地里谈天时整夜萦绕鼻尖的、回忆的味道。

任何一切让他想起Merlin的气味。

“Merlin可不会抽这玩意。”他一脸嫌弃地说，就好像刚才那支烟是别人硬塞给他而不是他从别人手里抢过来似的。

“你怎么知道？”他猛地转过身来，双手拍在方向盘上，直视前方。伸手不见五指的盘山公路上，几乎没有任何能够照亮前路的灯光。他扭动了钥匙，开着了车头灯。

暗淡的灯光预示着电源告急，但对于归心似箭的赶路人来说，也已经足够了。

_呼呼。_

一辆残旧的黄色小汽车在狭窄的山道上疾驰。

 

 

 

Chapter 1

 

这是他们的初遇。

 

那个明媚的早晨，他早早地坐在他家门口——一辆明黄色的、四个轮子破了三个的N手迷你汽车的驾驶座上，做了大约五分钟的伸展运动，他习惯性地看向他曾经的老朋友Fred原本的住处——大约距离他的车子四个泊车位的地方，停着的那辆被橘红色喷漆涂得乱七八糟的黑色马自达汽车。

他听那位社工伙计说，明天下午政府就会派人来处理这辆车。他猜想那人口中的“处理”大概不会是派辆拖车来拖走。

可怜的汽车。

只不过它的主人可要比它幸福百倍，那个幸运的小老头，已经和在体育馆游泳池里认识的美丽音乐家移居赫尔辛基了。

至于他自己则婉拒了Fred的帮助，执着地要留在这个停车场里。

不过他大概也不会在这里待太久了。

他快乐地从储物柜里拿出一封来自政府的信，

尊敬的Cathal O’Regan先生：

很高兴地通知您，您申请的援助金已经获批……

……将会每月汇入您提交的账户。

（他认为中间写得内容根本不重要）

钱很快就会到手，情况正在变得越来越好，至少他是这么认为的。

在被Frank那伙毒贩狠揍了一顿并向父亲求助无门以后，他绝望中注射了过量的毒品差点死掉。幸运的是他遇到了过路的好心人将他及时送往医院救治。尽管他现在还欠着Frank一伙人以及医院一屁股债，但医院里的社工愿意向他提供援手帮他解决困难，并为他在医疗中心寻得一份足够应付温饱的工作，可以让他还债和过上正常人的日子。

一个被父亲拒之门外的、正在戒掉毒瘾的、住在一辆汽车里的年轻人的日子。

_听起来也不算太差？是不是？_

他微笑着点着了口袋里仅剩下半支大麻烟，“Cheers, Cathal.”，然后一口气干掉了半瓶草莓味有汽矿泉水，这就算是为开始新生活的庆祝吧。

他狠狠地吸了一口烟屁股。

忽然。

_咕咚！咕咚！_

“他会崛起的，总有一天，他终究会再次崛起的。”

他的心脏忽然传来一阵又一阵猛烈的剧痛，随之而来的是脑海里回绕着一把奇怪的老人的声音。

_什么？_

他不明白发生了什么事情，只觉得胸中的剧痛令他无法忍受，喉部丝丝声的喘鸣音炸得他头脑不清，看来这剧痛捎带着他的哮喘病也一同发作了。

“他回来了。”

脑子里的声音还在继续，可他连自问自答的力气都没有了。

他爬倒在驾驶座上，捂着胸口在车座上挣扎着，可他忽然发现他连个可以用来求助的移动电话都没有，就和上一次被抢走他的鞋和他的尊严一样，他不得不又一次面对同样的绝望。

不，这一次不一样，这一次他不想死了，他不想死了。

“谁……”

“他回来了。”

“到底是……谁……”

眼前一黑，他便昏了过去。

 

○○o○○

 

当他醒过来时，竟发现自己莫名其妙地躺在了距离停车场几英里外的海滩上。

“这他妈的……？”他还没来得及开口骂，便意识到另一件更加离奇的事情。

原来他并不是孤身一人躺在这里的，在他身边还躺着另一个人，确切来说，是他的一条手臂被压在了一名俯卧在沙滩上的金发男子身下。

他连忙抽出了被压麻了的手臂，并迅速检视了一遍那个男人。金发男人正打着呼，看起来只是睡着了，可是他身体强壮得很，要是忽然醒来发难，自己绝对不是他的对手。况且自己莫名其妙昏倒在一个裸露狂的身边简直令人不安至极，最佳的处理办法只有趁他还没清醒赶紧溜之大吉。

于是他果断地从沙滩上爬了起来，打算拍拍屁股走人。可才迈开步子，他又缩了回去。

 _要是这个家伙着凉了怎么办？_ 他回头瞧了一眼金发男人，一直紧皱的眉间松了下来。 _大冬天的一丝不挂躺在沙滩上，就算是个变态，也会得病的吧。_

善良的Cathal。

他这么想着，心头一热。

似乎一股奇异的感觉在他的胸中翻腾了起来，就像冷流与热流相遇激荡。

一种叫做莫名的极悲，另一种也许是狂喜。

好像从不知道什么时候开始，他和这个陌生的男人产生了原因不明的相连。

然而他确信，这种感觉不属于他。

 _到底在我身上发生了什么事？_ 他蹲了下来，凝视男子。

_你是谁？_

“佣……”男子冷不丁忽然发出声音，吓了他一大跳，害他差点就又要摔一屁股沙子。他赶忙又往后退了两步，以免发生意外。

金发男子费劲地往前伸了伸手，捞了一把，什么也没捞着，手臂又摇摇晃晃地耷拉了下去。

看样子他真的是一点力气都没有了。

他估摸着金发男子对自己的威胁几乎为零，才敢凑上前去。

“嘿！老兄，你还好吧？”他试探性地问道，但是没有得到任何回应。

“……”

僵持了好一阵子，他决定先将金发男子翻过身来，要不然还没被冻死，兴许这个家伙就会被自己吸进去的沙子呛死。

于是他跪下来，搂住金发男子的肩膀，用力抬了两次，才将他的身体翻过来。这一翻身的动作已足够身体素质差劲的他累得气喘吁吁，目眩头昏的了。然而不幸的是他手一滑，便整个人趴倒在金发男子的胸上。

沾满了湿沙的，节奏地起伏着的，散发着体温的胸膛。

又一阵奇异而熟悉的心悸。

“拥着我……”

这次他听到了，那名男子正小声地吐露着那句他已重复了千年的话。

倘若不是躺在他身上，靠得那么近，那么令人尴尬的近，大概是根本听不清这样的梦呓。

“拥着我，不要放手。”

他的心脏狂跳。

“不要放手，Merlin。”

他惊异地抬头望向视线内的男人，那个明明沉睡着还要不断重复着同一句话的男人。

“……Merlin。”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*嗒，嗒，嗒。

Cathal交叉着腿坐在篝火堆边上翻来覆去玩弄他那外壳上满是划痕的火机。

他嘴里不断发出嘶嗦的声音，然而这样的举动一点都不能让他觉得更暖和。

 _噢老天，要是现在兜里有根大麻烟该有多好！半根也行！_ 他这样想着，让戒毒什么的见鬼去吧。

他吸了吸鼻。

他并不是那种顽固不冥的堕落分子，快感也不是他追求的一切。走上吸毒这条路，从不是他的选择。

生长在这样的家庭，除了躲避现实，他还能怎样？更何况，他从来都不认为抽大麻算是吸毒，在这种鬼地方，谁没抽过大麻？上至社区中心最年长的那位80岁的Aunt Katie，下至邻居家的12岁的小鬼头，都是这玩意的爱好者。当然还包括他那个只会将所有责任推到他身上的冷血的老爸，他的13岁时抽的第一根大麻烟就是从老爸橱柜的暗格里偷的。

当然，沾染上海洛因是个例外。

他最初只是想从Frank那里搞点大麻抽抽，经过几次交易以后Frank给他推荐了一条快速挣取毒资的方法——替Frank销售海洛因。最开始的时候Cathal拒绝了Frank的建议，因为他觉得自己还没堕落到要和海洛因扯上关系。可是过了一段时间以后，他终究还是抵受不住伙伴的嘲笑，吸了他人生第一口海洛因。而恰恰就是那一次，在学校转角巷子里发生的那个第一次，被刚好路过的母亲目睹，她因为无法接受儿子如此堕落而伤心过度癌症复发，很快便含泪离开了她的儿子和丈夫。

之后的事情，他不愿再回忆起了。只知道毒海比眼前的这片黑暗冰冷的大海更加令人无法呼吸。他一头栽进里头，越陷越深，深到他曾以为只有死亡才可挣脱。

泛着月色微光的波浪拍打着无穷无尽的海岸线，好似大海的心跳。

汗湿的掌心又一次浸湿了他兜里那只停掉了的手表。

海风中清冷的夜，似乎没有想象中的孤单。

他憋了憋嘴，用力眨了眨眼，挤掉眼眶边上滚动着的液体，第28次望向篝火另一头躺着的男子。

“你和我一样，也是个无家可归的可怜虫吗？无名氏？”

Cathal颤抖着身体小声问。

然而那位陌生人似乎还深陷于他的理想乡里，不愿醒来。

他很好奇这个古怪家伙的来历。一个在大冬天的早晨一丝不挂地出现在海边的男人，嘴里还在嘟嚷着一些奇怪的话语，说话的腔调就像中世纪古装电视剧的演员。Cathal推测这个家伙可能是某个工作压力太大因而患上精神病的话剧演员，甚至很可能是某家档次比较高的剧团演员，因为从他梦呓里背的台词来看，他的“皇家腔调”用词很准确，一点都不像社区九流小剧团或是学校话剧社的那些人，满口胡乱堆砌毫无章法的华丽辞藻。

千万不要质疑Cathal的鉴赏能力，虽然他总改不掉自己浓重的爱尔兰口音，但在他辍学以前也没少被老师称赞过他的艺术天赋和对文学与戏剧研究的用心。

假如他的人生不是悲剧，也许他能够为这个残酷的世界带来更多的喜剧。

Cathal不知道自己该拿这个金毛家伙怎么办。大约在十多个小时以前，他从路边捡来了一块大小合适的木板和一条绳子，打算把那个家伙拖回自己的住处安顿。然而很快他便发现这个四肢发达的家伙比自己想象的还要沉许多，以至于他拖着这个大累赘连两步都迈不开腿。于是乎最后，那块板子和绳子便成了他面前的这堆篝火。

所以Cathal最后决定要在这个家伙身边待到他醒来，因为待到明日天亮，社工就会发现他既不在停车场也没有去社区中心报到，他们会来这里找他，并接手这个麻烦的金毛。

其实他根本就可以一走了之，不顾这个家伙的死活的，可是他选择了留下来。他也不知道为什么，兴许是命运的引导，兴许只是一起偶发的神秘事件，他遇见了这个家伙，在他离奇昏迷并被离奇转移了以后，他睁开眼，第一个见到的人就是这个家伙。

冥冥之中，自有主宰。

就在他决心要开始新生活的时刻，他遇见了这个人，这个人需要他的帮忙。

又或许，是他需要这个人的帮忙，他总需要一个伙伴的，就像Fred那样的伙伴，彼此扶持，才可以走下去。

Cathal摇摇晃晃站起身来，走到那个人的身边，为他拉扯了一下从肩上滑落的红色运动衫外套。

“……Merlin”他依然三句离不开这个名字。

“他到底是谁？令你如此念念不忘。”Cathal嘴角勾了一下，但那并不是笑。他只是有点羡慕一个能够被谁惦记的人，又或者是心里有所牵挂的人。无论是在乎或是被在乎，对他来讲都是无比奢侈的事情，因为他自己再也不会惦记谁了，更不会有什么人在意他了。

他脑海里飘过老伙计Fred的模样，他祝福Fred，也希望Fred开始新生活，彻底忘掉和他在停车场里度过的短暂时光。那段时光对于Fred来说是痛苦的，所以他宁愿他的老朋友能够将那一切都忘掉，哪怕是连带他一同，彻底从记忆中抹去。

这个世界上，除了他死去的母亲，再也不会有什么人爱他了。

“你这个白痴。”金发男子念叨这句话的时候，脸上表情是笑着的，那似乎是一个很甜很甜的美梦。

“你才是皇家笨蛋。”Cathal一直盯着他的脸，觉得很好笑，竟脱口出了这句话，连他自己也感到十分惊讶。说出这句话的时候他完全不需要思考，这样的对话，似曾相识。

“那……不要放手……不需要……保护……留在我身边……一直……”金发男子梦呓中伸出了手扯住了Cathal的衣角。“Merlin。”

Cathal双眉低垂，莫名的酸涩感涌上心头，他抬起微颤的手轻轻拨开了金发男子的手臂。可就在碰到他的肌肤的同时，他一直强忍着的恶寒感终于击溃了他，那股寒气迅速钻过Cathal全身体肤，他的心又开始狂乱地跳起来，杂乱无章的心律令人喘不过气来，就好似有无数只怪手在挠动他的心，全身的骨瞬间化作了无数条小蛇在他的肌肉底下窜动，抽动不停的肌肉令他痛不欲生。

显然他还没彻底戒掉对毒品的依赖。

“啊……”他低声呻吟。

他咬着下唇难受地抱着双臂，颤抖着身体缓缓跪下，慢慢躺倒在金发男子的身边，他知道自己只需要熬过几个小时，或者需要十几个小时，待这阵毒瘾发作将他的体力消耗殆尽之后就能稍微恢复正常，只要他在此之前他能忍住不把自己弄死。

他紧贴着金发男子，蜷缩在他的腰间，从嘴里呵出一口断断续续的白雾，湛蓝色的瞳仁中心的瞳孔渐渐散大，视线变得模糊不清。他的小脑袋里嗡嗡作响，好似有无数只蜜蜂在他面前飞来飞去。

他觉得很害怕，很孤单，就好似一个被抛弃到外太空的人。在黑暗虚无中浮浮沉沉，在无限的时光中漂流，没有目标，没有未来，那是一种多么可怕的体验啊！

正因为每一次毒瘾发作都会让他的恐惧无限放大，他才一直提不起勇气戒毒的。

在无尽的幻象中死去或是孤单地接受无数次这样的折磨然后死去，他宁愿选择前者。然而他晓得上天不会给他第二个机会。

他咬破了下唇，可这样程度的疼痛根本不能令他清醒。

“拥着我，Merlin。”

Cathal抬眼看了看沉睡的金发男子，无名的泪糊了他的眼。

“你愿意借我一些力量吗？”

“拥着我。”

Cathal用抖着的手抬起金发男子的一条臂膀，圈在自己脖子上。

他小心翼翼地搂住男子的腰，枕在了他的胸上。

“谢谢你。”

滚烫的泪化作温柔的涓涓流水，流淌在Arthur胸上，流淌在他心里。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

夜并没有Cathal想象中的难熬，这也许都得归功于那个神秘陌生男子的抚慰。恍惚中他好像听到男子跟他说了什么话，但他听不清，也记不得了。从头至尾他只记得和男子待在一起的感觉令人愉快，就像是跟亲密的人呆在一起的感觉。这么说其实挺奇怪的，因为他并不是……那种人。噢不，不要误会，那种关系对他来说不算是什么禁忌。说起来他的朋友Kian和Charles还有过几次，是他亲眼目睹的，就在停车场附近的小公园里……当然这都是因为他俩都有点嗑太嗨了，像他们这种身份的人要找个女朋友也不是容易的事情。说实话他并没有真的认为这么做很恶心，只是他一直觉得这种事情绝对不会和他本人扯上任何关系。

他现在只觉得双颊和耳后都有些热热的，感觉很舒服，尽管头还是很晕，但他可以美美地、安心地睡上一觉。

 

○○o○○

 

篝火已经熄掉了，只剩下它的幽灵漫无目的地飘。

Arthur皱皱眉，紧紧盯着躺在他怀里的人，一秒都不愿移开目光。

他是被胸前的湿度惊醒的，就在他第无数次重历一千多年前那个令人无法忘怀的离别时刻，就在他悲伤地发现自己早就已经流不出半滴眼泪来的时候。

是他，是躺在他怀里的人唤醒了他。

他伸出食指摸了摸胸前的一小滩快要干掉的水渍，那是泪，带着灵魂的泪，带着悲伤与欣喜的泪。

有着体温的，暖暖的泪。

Arthur轻轻晃动了一下自己被怀中男子紧握的手，并不能做出多大的摆幅。他的手臂被圈在了男子的脖子上，早就发麻得几乎失去知觉了，但Arthur又怎么能忍心惊扰他的美梦？又或许，这根本就是Arthur的美梦。

 

“Vivian,我知道你可以做到的，请你帮我好吗？请你帮我离开这里，让我回去现世。哪怕只有一天，我只要一天就足够了！我只想回去同我的朋友再见上一面。”

“Arthur，你已经不属于那个世界了，忘掉过去吧。”

“不Vivian，我并不是沉湎过去，我只是想和他好好告别。”

“你已经告别过了，在很久很久以前。”

“我……”Arthur无法反驳。

“可是Merlin他并没有……他还在等着我！”Arthur十分恼火，虽然他并不是生湖中仙女的气。

“听着Arthur，这是他自己的选择，你什么也改变不了。”

Vivian的话，听起来不近人情却句句说到了实处。Arthur除了接受现实以外，再也没有别的办法了。

他回头望着Avalon神殿中央的那面唯一能够观察到现世的镜子，落寞颓然。

 

9.1914

我即将短暂离开英格兰。对岸的战势很严峻，虽然我们似乎还占着上风，但我有预感幸运不会一直眷顾我们。世俗人的武器已经发展到根本无法想象的地步，他们管这叫“科技”。不可否认，在某种程度上“科技”的威力已经超越了我的魔法。这场战争的规模前所未有，定会有很多人受伤和死去，我必须前去帮忙。况且Kilgharrah说过他会在最危难的时刻崛起，我不知道现在是不是最危难的时刻，可我不能坐视不管，也不能放过一丝希望。

只愿我还能待到重逢的时刻。

 

镜中的Merlin坐在一家咖啡馆的门前，往一本棕色封面的笔记本上记下了几句话。他的手没有握在笔杆上，但周围似乎并没有人注意到这个奇特的景象。随后那个笔记本自行合上并嗖地飞入了他随身携带的皮包里。他接连着眨了好几次眼，瞳仁里的金色光芒才渐渐散去，变回清澈的湛蓝色眸子。他轻轻地舒了一口气，将杯里剩下的半杯饮品一饮而尽。

“时间到了！时间到了！”背景里熙攘的人群中有这样的叫喊声。

Merlin扭头瞥了一眼人群，用手往后拨了一下油亮梳顺的头发，取过放在桌面的一顶帽子戴上，笔挺的帽子衬托得他英气十足，但他没有多余的时间欣赏自己的新形象，站起身便大步迈进了有着无数同他身着一模一样制服的年轻人的人群里，同他们一道登上了一艘巨大的船。

 

_Cressy_

Arthur默默记住了涂在船身侧面的名字。

这是就他最后一次在Avalon神殿镜中见到的Merlin，此后的一百年间，Arthur便再也没有他的音讯了。

直到今天，他又再一次见到他，真真切切地见到了他，而不是镜中虚无的倒影同他脑海中残留的模糊幻像。

Arthur费尽心思逃离了崩塌了的Avalon，才得以与他重逢。

他抬起头，小心翼翼地伸出另一只手的拇指，轻触怀中人的眉。

那双不经修剪看似杂乱的，却又有着丝绒般触感的眉，淡然地躺在轮廓清晰的眉骨之上，映衬着他那双低垂着的微颤的长睫毛，一静一动，诠释着Merlin独特的美感。

Arthur未曾料自己竟记下了Merlin睡着的模样。千年前的回忆如同潮水袭来，他同Merlin曾共度的无数个夜；他为在谈话间不知不觉掉入梦乡的Merlin盖上毛毯的夜晚；他焦急地守候在负伤的Merlin床边照料的夜晚；他彻夜偷看熟睡在他身旁的Merlin开心得睡不着的夜晚。

“是你吗？”Arthur的鼻腔里酸涩得呛人。

他舒展开五指，抚住那个人的面颊，久久说不出一句别的话来，时光仿佛停驻在千年以前，那时是躺在别人怀中的是他。他也像现在这样抚住Merlin的面颊，那个傻瓜为他哭得面无血色，可他心中所想的以后再也无法保护自己爱哭的仆人了。

在最后的路上，他曾为被朋友瞒骗而痛心，也曾为对Merlin一无所知而难过，更曾为自己即将永远离开懊悔不已，但他依然最为感激Merlin陪伴他度过了人生中最美好和精彩的时光。

作为Albion之王，作为骑士，作为Merlin的朋友，他本已无悔于此生。

原本瘦削苍白的面颊在他掌心的温暖之中逐渐恢复了血色。

“真的是你吗？”Arthur重复这句话，他以为自己说这些话的时候，脸上的表情应是开怀大笑的，然而事实却恰好相反。当他在镜子的彼面陪伴Merlin苦候一个不会有结局的将来许多年后，他本不该再相信希望的存在。但真的要面对奇迹发生的此刻，他内心的感情却不是单纯地用喜悦或是兴奋亦或是感激可以解释的。

那一点点，悄悄渗入唇边的咸，有着一个他早已知晓，却又从未真正理解过的名字。

他抿着下唇将那个人紧紧拥入怀中，他要用自己的力量唤醒他。

“我回来了，你不必再等我了。”

怀中人舒心地在他怀中酣睡，他似乎很享受这样的拥抱。在他的一生之中，似乎从未得到过这样的拥抱，载着真情的，充满力量的拥抱。

Arthur闭上双目，咽下了口中满满的酸涩，将怀中人搂得更紧了些，“我回来了，Merlin。”

晨曦彷如一把利剑斩开了在这片空中盘踞已久的昏暗，金色辉光从东方的一角迅速蔓延开来，用它每一丝每一缕无可比拟温暖驱逐所有令人不安的凉意。

 

○○o○○

 

他一手抱着脑袋，蜷着腿缩在床上，盯住藏在枕头底下的一张黑白照片似笑非笑。

照片上是穿着军服的他。这是他在半个月前在港口附近的一家照相馆拍摄的。照片上的他站在一张空椅子的右边，侧着身子微笑。

暗影之中闪现着金色的光。

一个人影缓缓地在照片上浮现出来，那个人身着同他一样的制服，端正地坐在椅子上。只是那个人面容模糊得几乎无法辨认。

金光慢慢暗淡了下来。

_轰隆！轰！_

船舱外传来一声爆破巨响打破了他的小小宁静，几乎就在同时，整艘船开始剧烈摇晃起来。

船舱里迅速响起了急促又刺耳的警报声。与他同在一个船舱里的伙伴也都一一都被警报声惊醒。

他急忙将照片揣进怀里，翻身跳下了床。就在脚触地的瞬间，他忽感脑内一阵晕眩。

他赶忙扶住床边稳住身子，这在剧烈摇晃的船上并不是容易的事情。他定睛一看，注意到滴落在地板上的一小滴新鲜血渍。这滴血的出现令他有些惊慌，甚至更甚于这场即将到来的战争。

“Aboukir遇袭了！全体人员迅速前往夹板集合。”

船舱外的走道上传来这样的命令。

他快速用拇指擦掉沾在人中上的血渍。

“怎么这么倒霉。可恶的德国佬！”一名年轻的士兵蹑手蹑脚地穿着军靴讲道，瞧他略显笨拙的动作，似乎穿不惯这种鞋子。

“你省点力气留着待会游泳吧！哈哈哈哈！”另一名士兵打趣讲。

“你才游泳咧！这首舰艇比你不争气的老二还要坚挺呢！”低俗的笑话暴露了他的出身。

 “一分钟内全体前往夹板集合。”

船舱内的喇叭重复了一遍命令。

所有人都已经准备就绪，面对着即将到来的一场恶战，似乎已经再也没有退缩的余地。

“嘿伙计们。我们该不会死在这里吧！”年轻士兵临出门前扶住他的肩膀，怯懦地问道。

“我不知道你们，”他偏过脸来小声说，“但我知道自己绝对不能死在这里。”

 


End file.
